


daddy, there's someone in my room

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Kim Jonghyun, Child Lee Taemin, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Kim Kibum | Key, Halloween, Home Invasion, Horror, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Mentioned Lee Jinki | Onew, Not Beta Read, Past Kim Kibum | Key/Kwon Boa | BoA, Police, Sexuality Crisis, Taemythos Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: After a long night trick or treating with their son, Minho and Kibum are more than happy to retreat to bed and fall asleep in front of the television.Until Halloween gets a little... spookier than they thought it would.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Taemythological Halloween Special Round





	daddy, there's someone in my room

Kibum stretches in the doorway, cracking his back. His legs are killing him and he really wants to get a quick shower and ease the chill of the cold autumn night out of his bones. He smiles, hanging his coat on the hook before he sprints. Taemin shrieks, laughing as he tries to get away from him, clinging to his bag of candy and shrieking. Minho bursts into laughter as he hangs his and Taemin’s coats up, slipping their shoes onto the shoe rack. Taemin shrieks louder, making Kibum wince, as he runs into the living room. He starts running around the coffee table, waving his fake sword at Kibum.

"I want my candy!"

Kibum chuckles and manages to pluck the four year old from the floor, narrowly avoiding being kicked by his flying legs. "Not yet. It’s bedtime, you can have some tomorrow.”

"That's so boring! Jinkles let Jonghyun have some!"

"That's because Jonghyun goes to bed after he eats candy and you don't. You get all wound up and don't sleep, so you can have some tomorrow after you've finished your holiday homework."

Taemin whines as Kibum secures him on his hip, lips in a pout. "But Daddy—"

"—But Taemin you've had all holiday to do your spelling sheet and you've refused to."

Taemin yelps as the candy bag is saved by Minho, slipped from his hand the moment he's distracted. "Not fair!"

"Plenty fair, little pirate, now it's time to go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed. I wanna go trick or treating again!"

"It's too late and Jonghyun already went home. I bet Jonghyun is already in bed and asleep, or Uncle Jinkles is reading him a bedtime story right now."

"That's because Jonghyun is a goodie goodie! I don't wanna be a goodie goodie." Taemin huffs and looks away, doing his best to turn away from Kibum; a challenge when he's in his father's arms.

"Well if you don't go to bed now you'll be too tired and you'll have to sleep tomorrow when you could be playing with Jonghyun, won't you?" Minho watches them from the couch, drinking a glass of water, the candy gone and hidden.

Taemin narrows his eyes at Minho before pouting. "Will I have to sleep tomorrow?"

"You'll have to or you'll be too sleepy and fall asleep during your cartoons."

Taemin looks between his fathers with watery eyes before slumping against Kibum's chest. "I guess I am a little tired." He sticks his thumb in his mouth, arm wrapping around Kibum’s shoulder.

Kibum kisses his forehead and starts walking towards the stairs. "There we go."

Kibum heads down the hallway to Taemin's bedroom, gently placing him down on the bed with a smile. "Let's get you ready for bed, hm?"

Taemin nods, trying to hide a yawn unsuccessfully and Kibum chuckles. He starts with taking off the hat and moving to Taemin's closet, putting it on the top shelf before getting a set of his pajamas and making his way back. Taemin is trying to wriggle out of the stripy shirt, his head stuck and one arm out and Kibum can't help but laugh. "Almost there."

Kibum twists the shirt and Taemin pops out, giggling with a gap toothed smile. He pushes his tongue through the gap a missing tooth has left and Kibum smiles. "You're growing up already."

"I'm a big boy... Does this mean I can use proper Netflix now?"

Minho laughs from the doorway, making his way in with a face wipe. He sits next to Taemin, wiping the eyeliner mustache off his face with a shake of his head. "Not quite yet."

"What about when I lose three more teeth?"

Minho shakes his head, smiling and collects Taemin’s shirt. "We'll talk about it when you've lost five more teeth."

Taemin pouts before laughing as Kibum scoops him up, Minho quickly pulling off his bottoms before he's delicately dropped onto his bed, rolling around. Minho takes the opportunity to grab Taemin's ankle, lifting his foot to tickle him, causing him to shriek and laugh louder.

Kibum shakes his head, laughing. "Alright, alright, it's bath time."

Taemin gladly reaches his arms up, giggling as Kibum lifts him. Minho already has a bath ready and Kibum sighs a silent sigh of relief. He doesn’t know how he’d do this as a single parent. Minho drops Taemin’s clothes in the laundry basket and kneel down, gripping Taemin’s chest as he dunks him gently in the bath. Taemin laughs, kicking his legs before he settles. Kibum drops in his small bath toy, the dog that doggy paddles around and he splashes, grabbing at it. Minho sits, letting Taemin have some play time and Kibum heads out the room. 

He’s so grateful he met Minho. 

The new guy at his job, who had his own understanding of how everything worked and what everyone should do. The one who brought in new ideas that bested Kibum’s own organising system and made him bitter. The one who caused Kibum to lose out on a new promotion because Minho was just better at it.

But Minho was the only one at work, besides Jinki, who also cared. When he found Kibum crying in the bathroom because his marriage was in tatters, he silently slipped some tissues under the door. Later, he’d just asked, was Kibum okay? He didn’t pressure Kibum to tell him anything, just gave him the option to talk if he wanted to. Kibum had pushed him away; he wasn’t about to tell his rival some of his private information… but he invited Minho to drinks with him and Jinki that weekend.

When Kibum had drunkenly ranted about his marriage, Minho patted his back, letting Kibum cry on his shoulder. When he asked what he was supposed to do about his son, Minho had said they could talk about it later on but there were a lot of options. 

They’d both ended up too drunk and Kibum woke up in Minho’s apartment, under his sheets and body. He’d immediately pushed Minho away, cursing him out, rushing home as best he could, praying he could shower before Boa woke up. 

But she already was awake and she wasn’t mad. In fact, she’d congratulated him as he stared at her from the doorway, confusion wrapping around his brain. It took him later, watching television with Taemin napping on his chest for him to realise. His marriage wasn’t _failing_ . Well, it was definitely coming to an end, but it wasn’t because they weren’t trying. He was _gay_. He had feelings for Boa, of course, but they weren’t romantic enough for this to work out. There wasn’t anything wrong with that.

Boa must have clicked on a while ago, happy that Kibum had been with a man because he must know by now. 

After Taemin was asleep that night, they’d talked about it. Boa had said she didn’t care that it was something that happens and some people figure it out when they’re young, some people don’t figure it out till they’re older and she’s not mad at him. They’d agreed mutually to a divorce, and drawn up what the plan was. Boa would take her earnings, Kibum would take his. Boa would keep the house and have primary custody over Taemin - but since she worked as a model, Kibum would have custody whenever she was working more than a general 9-5. They’d set up a mutual child support fund which they both added to and both dipped into - if Taemin was with Boa when he needed a new shirt she paid from the fund. If Taemin needed new school supplies when he was with Kibum, Kibum pulled it from the child support account. 

Kibum moved into a house, not too far away, but far enough that he could restart his life. 

Minho came round often; he threw Kibum a housewarming party with Jinki, he helped Kibum paint Taemin’s room - and found a perfect white that wasn’t _too_ white but wasn’t _too_ ivory or cream for the walls. He helped paint a little mural on the wall for music and dance. He came running when Kibum texted the group chat, begging for help because he bought too much furniture and his car wouldn’t hold it all.

If Minho was around after work, he’d cook whilst Kibum kept Taemin occupied. Minho would help Taemin with his homework whilst Kibum sewed shut the newest hole in his school trousers.

Kibum tried to apologise for being so aggressive the night they’d woken up together but Minho had cut him off. “I’ve had the whole sexuality crisis, not young but not too late in life either. I get it. You were spooked, life suddenly was going a hundred miles an hour whilst you were walking at a snail’s pace. You didn’t know who you were. I get it. You don’t have to apologise.”

Minho started staying over, sleeping on the couch. He started helping in the mornings, waking up Taemin and getting him ready for school before Kibum even woke up. Taemin would be half way through his breakfast and being gently told off for not having finished a homework sheet by the time Kibum got out the shower. 

It was a Sunday, the 27th of March, three years ago when Kibum walked out his bedroom and his heart started beating so fast. 

Minho was laying on the couch, laughing, gently lifting Taemin into the air and making him squeal. His tiny arms flapped and waved, his face lit up so brightly. Kibum had never seen Taemin act like this with… anyone but himself and Boa. 

It started tentatively after that moment, Kibum sitting a little closer to Minho. He debated often what he was doing, Minho had never shown any interest in him, but Minho had… reciprocated. He leant his head on top of Kibum’s, let their hands bump together, kept his arm around Kibum’s shoulder when they watched television. 

It hadn’t taken long after their first date - Minho took Kibum to a museum following the rise of fashion across the history of South Korea and influences from the rest of Asia - before Minho moved in. He realised one more when Taemin was rummaging through Kibum’s drawer, looking for a shirt to steal before he’d whined because _Daddy this is all Minho’s!_

Minho had just… brought more and more of his stuff whenever he stayed over and it just took over slightly. When his lease on his apartment was up, Minho moved in officially. 

Kibum giggles thinking about how Minho had orchestrated amazing holidays for Taemin, always going above and beyond what Kibum could ever think of before a tiny hand on his cheek jerks him out of his memories.

Kibum looks up with a smile to find Minho holding Taemin. He’s in the little Halloween pyjamas Kibum had made him, yawning. “Did you have a fun bath?”

Taemin nods, sucking his thumb as Kibum looks down. The hot chocolate he’d left the bathroom to make is cool and Kibum picks up two mugs. Minho takes the other and they relocate to the living room couch. Taemin rests in Minho’s lap, gripping his sippy cup, slurping his cocoa. Minho keeps his hand around Taemin’s waist, poised to catch it if he needs to. 

Kibum rubs Taemin’s knee, smiling softly. “You’re getting a little big for that cup I think.”

“NO!” Taemin’s face contorts, clutching it to his chest. Minho gently pulls it forward, making sure it doesn’t burn him through his clothes - Kibum’s heart throbs. It’s cool enough that it won’t hurt him but it’s no less endearing the way Minho looks after his son. Their son.

“Alright, you can keep it for a little longer. You like that one a lot.”

“Jonginnie gave me it, I can’t not use it!”

Minho chuckles and presses a kiss to Taemin’s forehead. “But Jonghyun gave you one too.”

“I use Jjongie’s too!”

Kibum chuckles. “Alright, kiddo, drink up. It’s time for bed.”

Taemin looks like he's going to fight for a moment but he focuses on drinking the cocoa, legs kicking happily. Minho downs his mug in one. He finishes as Taemin does, waving his cup around. Kibum takes it and Minho stands, heading to the stairs. Kibum follows, laughing as Taemin makes faces over Minho’s shoulder. 

Minho gently throws Taemin in the air, making him shriek and laugh before he gently lays him down. Taemin tries to pull his duvet down, struggling before he rolls onto his knees. He pulls the duvet back and lays down, wriggling around a moment before settling down. Kibum smiles and Minho gently tucks his teddy bear in next to him. Minho brushes Taemin’s fringe off his forehead and smiles. “Was today fun?”

Taemin nods, grinning. "It was! Carving the pumpkins was really fun and so was seeing Jjong!! And Uncle Jinkles! I want it to be Halloween every day!"

"So you can get candy every day?" Kibum raises an eyebrow and Taemin giggles, wriggling further under his duvet.

"Yes."

Minho chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to Taemin's forehead. "Well, if you go to sleep maybe you'll wake up and it'll be Halloween again."

Taemin gasps, blinking for a moment before he grasps his teddy and settles down, his eyes flickering closed. Kibum chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little chick."

"Goodnight, Daddy. Night night, Papa."

Minho turns on Taemin's night light and then they stand, leaving. Kibum pauses in the hallway, peering in and watching Taemin, smiling. Taemin, thinking since they aren’t in the room and the door is mostly closed, immediately sits up and grabs a book and torch from under his bed. He shakes his head, chuckling. He slides his hand around the door and turns off the bedroom light, making sure that the door is open enough to help his nightlight. 

Minho heads to their own bedroom and Kibum heads back downstairs. He makes sure the doors are locked and the alarm set before he heads up to bed.

Minho is already in bed, his clothes by the laundry basket, scrolling through his phone and Kibum snorts. “What, Taemin and Jonghyun wear you out? You got beaten by two kids on Halloween with two other parents helping you?”

Minho flips Kibum off over his head and they burst into quiet laughter. Kibum sheds his shirt and trousers and sighs, leaning down to collect Minho’s. “You know, the laundry basket is _right_ here?”

“Tired.”

Kibum snorts and drops the clothing in the hamper before he turns the light off. He slips under the covers and Minho puts his phone down, wrapping his arm around Kibum’s waist. Minho sighs against the back of Kibum’s neck, their fingers interlinking together against Kibum’s stomach.

“You know, it feels like yesterday Taemin was in his little toddler dinosaur onesie for Halloween.”

Kibum makes a noise of agreement. “You should have seen him as a baby in his way too big pumpkin pyjamas with a giant tum he loved smacking. God, he’s growing up so quickly, make it stop.”

Kibum rolls over and presses against Minho, their legs wrapping together as they settle down.

Minho presses a kiss to Kibum’s forehead, sighing softly. “If I could make him stop, I would.”

Their breathing evens out and before Kibum realises what's going on, he feels himself slipping from consciousness.

Kibum feels eyes on him, groaning a little as he stirs. He lets his eyes flicker open, groaning, only to receive a harsh hit of adrenaline. A small silhouette stands in the doorway. Kibum’s mind races; he definitely locked all the doors and triple checked the alarm was on, how did someone get in the house? Is someone living in their attic and was seeing if they were really asleep before lingering around downstairs? Is that why milk keeps going missing? 

He breathes out suddenly, remembering — he has a son.

"Taemin?"

"D-Daddy."

Taemin runs at the bed, jumping onto it, sniffling and crying. Kibum immediately sits up and wraps his arms around him, kneeing Minho. Minho grunts and rolls over, an eye half-opening to peer at what’s going on.

"What's wrong, Taemin? Did you have a nightmare?"

Minho settles down, looking like he’s going to settle back down; Kibum usually handles nightmares since Minho wakes up earlier.

Minho surges upright. Kibum's blood freezes.

"Daddy, there's someone in my room."

Minho is on his feet in seconds before Kibum has even really comprehended what Taemin said. He heads to the door, gripping the handle. “Don’t open the door unless I say hey it’s me. Call the police and don’t open this door for anyone but me.”

Kibum nods and follows him to the door, making sure it’s shut hard; their doorknob jams if it shuts too hard - that should give him enough time to get Taemin out the window if he has to. He grabs his mobile from the nightstand, sitting down and pulling Taemin onto his lap. He rings the emergency line, forcing himself to not cry, pressing soft kisses to Taemin’s head.

"Hello? Hi, we need the police. My son's just woken up to find someone is in his room. My partner is checking it out right now."

Kibum relays their address and strokes Taemin's hair down, shushing him gently. There's a knock at the door and Kibum gets up, listening.

"It's me."

It's definitely Minho, hushed, but definitely him. Kibum unlocks the door and stands back, licking his lips.

"There's someone in his closet."

Kibum hands the phone over and peers out the open door. He can just see the silhouette of someone, as though they’re peering around the door. A chill goes down his spine and tears threaten and he quickly shuts the door again.

Minho is on the bed, holding Taemin tightly as he keeps speaking, instructing the emergency caller about what he could tell.

Kibum breathes through the adrenaline coursing through him and takes another peek, making sure they're not getting closer. He breathes heavily and shakes his head. “They’re just standing there in the same position.”

It’s not long before there’s a banging on the door. Minho relays their alarm information and they wait; Kibum rushes over and covers Taemin’s ears, just before the door is forced open and the alarm starts blaring. He shrieks and starts crying, gripping to Kibum’s wrists. Kibum does his best to settle him, hushing him as best he can. Someone comes in and Kibum stiffens looking over his shoulder only to relax as he realises it’s an officer. They stand in the doorway, keeping an eye as they all watch and wait.

There’s yelling, some thumping and then a _what the fuck_?

Minho gets up and goes to see what’s coming on. Kibum raises an eyebrow when he hears Minho start laughing and looks around the doorway, Taemin in his arms. 

It all clicks. 

The hallway light is off; Minho must have gone to the bathroom in the night and forgot to leave it on. Taemin must have gone to pee or do something and coming back, saw the silhouette of the clothing dummy in his room that he likes to decorate. 

Kibum leans over, starting to laugh as the alarm is turned off. He turns around and points. “Look, baby, it’s just your doll.” 

Taemin refuses to look for a moment before he peeks. He stares, blinking before he starts giggling. “That’s my dummy.” 

Minho pushes it into the closet, shutting the door fully, still chuckling. “I am so sorry.”

The officers, thankfully, raise their hands, chuckling themselves and Kibum heads back into Taemin’s bedroom as Minho takes them downstairs. He carefully sits on Taemin’s bed, laughing softly. “You little minx.”

“I came back and just saw someone there and you always tell me if someone is in my room to tell you!”

“I know baby, you did good. You did really good… Did you need the bathroom?”

Taemin shakes his head, sniffling a little as he curls up in Kibum’s arms. “I wanted some milk.”

Kibum’s mouth drops open. So that’s what’s happening to the milk. “You wanted milk?”

“My book was scary and then I remembered that everyone on television has some milk when they can’t sleep so when I can’t sleep I go get some milk.”

“Oh, honey. You know you can come wake me or Papa up?”

Taemin nods. “But Papa gets up early early  _ early _ and he wakes me up so you can sleep longer so I don’t want to wake you up unless I have to.”

Kibum makes a soft noise and kisses the top of Taemin’s head. “You can come wake us up whenever you want to, baby.”

Minho comes into the room, smiling. “Well, that was a little spookier than I expected Halloween to be.”

“I’m sorry.” Taemin sniffles slightly and Minho frowns. 

“Don’t be sorry, chick, you did what we’ve told you to do.”

“But it was silly.”

“But you were scared and thought someone was there so you immediately got an adult like a good boy.”

Taemin sniffles and Minho kneels down, opening his arms. Taemin hops down, padding over to cuddle against Minho. Minho stands up, holding him close. “Why don’t you come sleep with Daddy and Papa tonight, mm?”

Taemin nods and Kibum joins them, turning the lights off as they go. They settle on the bed and Taemin waits until Kibum gets under the covers before he starts wriggling. He finds the right position, his legs tangled with Kibum’s and his head on Minho’s chest and they settle down. Minho reaches over, arm resting over Taemin’s stomach to hold Kibum’s hand as they slowly fall asleep as their adrenaline fades. 


End file.
